Yami no Matsuei Play
by hisoka4ever
Summary: Read and find out... Tsu x Hi, hints of Muraki x Hisoka COMPLETE
1. Yami no Matsuei Play1

Yami no matsuei Play

This is my first YnM fics. Hope you all enjoy reading them! ^-^= I know it's a bit confusing.. forgive me ^-^=

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka, Hints of Muraki x Hisoka 

___________________________________________________________________

Me, as a director of this YnM play will now present you a short drama presented by the following YnM casts.

Part 1

_Ready…_

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

_Action!!_

"Sugoi!! This is delicious…."

_Director: Oi Tsuzuki, the show is starting now, stop eating and get your butt over here!!_

_Tsuzuki: Opps… Gomen ^^;;_

One sunny morning, Tsuzuki was supposed to meet his sweet partner at the park for a 'date'… *Ah hem* a meeting actually. Here goes our happy-go-lucky Tsuzuki.

"Hmm.. what should I do today? Hisoka is probably gonna yell at me again for being so late.. better hurry up now," Tsuzuki thought as he begins to run.

Meanwhile at the park…..

"That Baka!!" Hisoka hissed while he closed the book he was reading and sit under a tree to rest. Suddenly he felt something amiss.

"Hello bouya, we meet again," 

A familiar sinister voice. Hisoka clenched his fist tightly and stood up and meet the greatest villain in this story. 'Muraki'

_Muraki: Am I that bad? I really want to play a good character though._

_Director: Yea, whatever… now CONTINUE!_

As Tsuzuki arrived at the park, he was shocked to see evil Muraki embracing 'his' unconscious Hisoka!

"Muraki!! Keep your hands of my koi….no, I mean Hisoka" yelled Tsuzuki.

_Hisoka: Slipped that word off again, and I'll cut off your tongue!_

"Make me, dude… Nya ha ha ha ha~~" laughed Muraki evilly.

_*Everyone sweatdrops*_

_CUT!!_

_Director: *Smacked Muraki's head with a paper fan* Act properly! You are out of yourself!!_

_Muraki: What did I do? T___T_

_Director: Stop making a fool out of yourself! Now continue that part again!_

"Make me!! He's mine, my precious doll! I won't let anyone to touch him!" smirked Muraki.

_Director: That's better.._

_Hisoka: Oh god! What've I gotten myself into! This Hentai!!_

"You asked fot it, Muraki! Hisoka's not yours! He's mine! Suzaku, come forth!" Tsuzuki summoned.

Suzaku comes out and "Opps, sorry Tsuzuki-sama, I've made an appointment with Miaka-sama in Fushigi Yuugi first, I'll be back soon.."

"Hey Suzaku… aren't you supposed to listen to 'my' commands?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well yea… but you're a gentleman, Tsuzuki-sama.. so lady first, ja ne!" replied Suzaku.

Suzaku flies away into another play of Fushigi Yuugi.

_*Everyone sweatdrops*_

_1 minute passed…O.O_

_2 minutes passed.. O.o_

_3 minutes passed… -___-_

_10 minutes passed.. u___u zZZ_

"What's now?" Hisoka whispered irritatingly, still pretends to be unconscious in Muraki's hold.

_Director: Oi Tsuzuki, use Byakko or any Shikigami you got! Move fast, stop wasting time!!_

_Tsuzuki: Oh.. yea right!_

"Byakko, come forth!" Tsuzuki summoned.

_Byakko: Yes! At last I got to play in this role!!_

_Director: Oh well, whatever -___-iil_

Byakko comes out and attacked Muraki.

"Oww.. you bad tiger!! Look at what you've done to my beautiful face," Muraki cried.

_Director: Hey you, Muraki! I'm gonna kick you out, if you don't stick to your character!_

_Muraki: Ch, you are so pathetic!_

_Director: *Annoyed* One more word…_

_Muraki: Ok, get it… you're gonna pay for this, my face got scars now!_

_Director: *More annoyed* JUST GO!_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha.. Tsuzuki-san, very impressive but you've to do more than this! I'll leave you now as I'll have some fun with my precious doll. See'ya!" Muraki smirked and fled with Hisoka in his arm.

"Hey! Give me back MY HISOKA!! Don't you dare escape!! You Coward!! You.. you.. err… CHICKEN!" Tsuzuki shouted.

To be continue….

So, minna what do you think? Please R&R… Reviews mean a lot to me.. dakara.. Onegai.. I really want to know what you think about my fic… bad, good, anything.. so please just drop a few words in the Review… 

I promise to update the next part A.S.A.P ^-^=


	2. Yami no Matsuei Play2

Awww.. Thank you so much for the reviews... *big sparkling watery eyes* I'm so Happy!!! *Heart* Sankyuu~~

Just as I promised… here's the next and last chapter of Yami no matsuei Play, enjoy ^-^=

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka, Hints of Muraki x Hisoka 

___________________________________________________________________

Part II

_Director: Ok everyone, break time's over.. get back to work_

Later at Muraki's place, Hisoka was still lying on a bed unconsciously while Muraki was caressing Hisoka's hair, cheek and… body.

_Hisoka: I've enough! I'm not going to play a role that's being harassed, molested by some perverted freak! And who knows what worst will happened next!!_

_Director: There.. there, calm down… I'll double up your pay ^^;;_

_Hisoka: I don't care! I'm out of here!_

_Director: It can't be helped, your fans requested me to do this.. if not, your fans will get upset!! *shikku shikku* not to mentioned I'm one of your fans too_

_Hisoka: Fine! *Anger*_

Hisoka slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust the darkness and the conditions he was in but was only terrified when he realized a man in white embracing and caressing him continuously. He snapped back and pushed away to meet the man face. But regretted doing so.

"Ah my precious doll, you've finally woke up. I've been waiting for you for a long time now," Muraki smirked as he reached a hand to touch Hisoka's cheek again.

Hisoka slapped the hand off. "What do you want from me?" Hisoka snapped.

"You know what I want…," Muraki leaned in closer and whispered near Hisoka's ear. "I want you.."

Hisoka shivered and pushed Muraki away. "What the…"

Strong hands grasped both Hisoka's wrists tightly.

_Director: O.o Hooo~~ now this part is interesting.. Sorry to interrupt, please don't mind me.. continue._

_Hisoka: I'm gonna kill you someday!_

"Let me go!" Hisoka yelled as he struggles to free himself.

"Hmm… I can't do that, the fun has just begun. Why don't you just relax and everything will be alright," said Muraki softly as he leaned very close to Hisoka's lips and…..

CRASH!!!!!!!

"Damn you Muraki!! You can't take advantages on my beloved Hisoka! Let him go this instance or I'll go insane!" Tsuzuki busted in the room.

_Director: Tsuzuki!! You're not supposed to ruin these interesting part! You are not in this part yet!!_

_Muraki: Yea, you've ruined all of them, or else I'll have the chance to taste the sweet lips of that boy that I've loved a long time ago. _

_Hisoka: Thank God, Tsuzuki._

_Tsuzuki: I can't just watch my Hisoka being molested…_

_Hisoka: *smacked Tsuzuki* Ouit saying 'My' Hisoka! I'm not yours._

_Tsuzuki: Hidooii… *pout*_

_Director: *sigh* can't be helped… Tsuzuki.. go on! Please minna, back on the track~~_

"Why Tsuzuki-san… you just ruined my date with my precious doll, and I think you are already insane," Muraki said.

Hisoka pulled himself off Muraki and went to Tsuzuki's side. "Tsuzuki"

"Hisoka, are you ok?" asked Tsuzuki.

Hisoka nodded and Tsuzuki gave Muraki a death glare.

"Ahhh! Dang it!! I lost my hold on that boy!! I didn't even know!! Geez, Oh well, guess I'll have to come back AGAIN soon in the next part." And with that Muraki left.

"Oi Muraki!! You escaped again! You are such a coward!!" yelled Tsuzuki.

"Forget it, Tsuzuki," said Hisoka.

"Hisoka, did he does anything to you? Did he.."

"No, nothing!"

"Hontouni?"

"Yes!"

"Hontouni hontou?"

"YES!"

"Real~~"

"Would you cut that off!?"

Without any single word to say, Tsuzuki hugs Hisoka tightly. "I'm so happy, glad that nothing happened to you, I was so worried!".

Hisoka blushed. "Baka!"

Tsuzuki smiled and leaned in until he met Hisoka's soft sweet lips and kissed him deeply.

_Director: Aww, isn't that cute?_

_Hisoka: Hentai!_

_Tsuzuki: Demo ne, Hisoka… you are so sweet._

_Hisoka: *Blushed* SHUT UP, Baka!_

_Director: That's it then.. seems like the ynm casts didn't follow my script… *sigh* *burns the script away* _

~THE END~

Well, that's the last part of it. Please R&R… I'll try to write some YnM fics again soon.


End file.
